Nothing is perfect
by zumanity ringmaster
Summary: for those who know, its never perfect all the time. even when you and your partner are the most beautiful people in the world. lame lemon, i dont own twiglight


Song fic for twilight to Malchik Gay

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay_

The music came on. It was one of my favorite songs. If I listened to the lyrics, they matched me and Edward, well except for the whole gay thing. Edward was not gay, and I knew it, knew it very well. This song always brought back memories.

_Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"_

The first time he saw me, it was fire. I remember, he told me that I was so delicious to him. I looked delicious, sexy. I smelled like the best tasting meal in the world, and he could smell how his handsome appearance made me a little damp in my panties. He told me that he was thinking "No, no. This is bad, I can't do this, I shouldn't do this. But I am."

_I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen_

He did leave me feeling frozen, after he changed me. Well, people said that I felt frozen to them. But when he was with me and I was human, well I have never cold, his touches even the most innocent kept me boiling hot, and ready to burst

__

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay

Malchik gay

Edward saw me listening to the music. He stalked over to me where I was jamming out. I lifted the shield around my mind, and he watched as I continued to think.__

_Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close_

That part always reminded me of the time that he left. When it felt like I was choking on my fear, despair, and pain; hoping that he would come closer to me and say "surprise April Fools!"

_  
I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless_

Edward told me once that he when he first saw me, he thought that I already had a boyfriend. I had laughed at his stupidity. He had pouted telling me how was he to know? He couldn't read my mind.__

The song finished a moment later, and Edward had wrapped his arms around me. His hands playing with something on my clothes.

"Bella, you know, Reneesme is with Jacob right now, on a date. We should do something romantic of our own."

I laughed, "How is hunting in any way romantic?" I was teasing him.

Edward leaned toward me. He kissed me gently, our lips moving in sync with each other. His hands ripped off my clothes without a second thought.

"Edward," I whined, "That was a one-of-a-kind Versace dress. Donatella herself designed it for me. And those were custom made." I pointed to my silk bra and panties lying in shreds on top of my once beautiful and elegant gown.

Edward grumbled. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll buy you a new one of everything, ok? Now come back here."

I didn't I was grouchy, and by now, totally dry without any hope of getting wet again. Edward sighed. "All right, all right, I'll spoil you rotten after this. Now will you come back here?"

What could I do? After two decades with him, Edward had found a weak spot of mine- jewelry and spa. Edward had a bad joke about how, Jacob would need a spa soon if he wanted to keep Nessie in his arms. Even though we all know that Jacob won't age or die as long as he is near us vampires and phases every so often.

I grumbled, muttered, and grouched, but made my way back to the bed. He attempted to make love to me, but neither of us were into it. The orgasm was only merely mind blowing instead of the usual earth stopping. Both of us were thinking about Jacob and Nessie, and what they were doing at the same moment. Neither of us had our hearts in it.

Edward bit my nipples too hard; pushed, pinched, and rubbed my clit until it hurt, and then after all that only half heartedly thrust into me. All in all, not one of our more stellar times.

But hey, not everything can be perfect for us.


End file.
